Alice The Queen of Hearts?
by Hikari-Chan77
Summary: "I was dragged her against my will and now I am princess of this land...To make matters worse it seems that every guy here wants to marry me...Can my life get any worse..?" Well yes it can when a evil presence threatens her very existence.  Comedy


A beautiful honey blonde woman stood upon the top of a castle holding a sleeping baby. Her body was weak and she moved slowly towards the clock tower. "A world that was once so beautiful and now it is nothing." She said looking behind her at the crimson light. "A place were people fight, a place were people forget how to love. I have destroyed the very place and the very people I have come to love...How can I stay here knowing that my mistake …..has caused so much suffering...? . This place has gone to ruin...Everyone that was anything is now dead...Is it all my fault..."

Her legs kept running but soon stopped right in front of the clock tower when she heard someone shout out her name. "Kyoko!"

The women turned around and saw a white haired man running towards her. He wounds all over his face and arms. . "...You c-c-came Peter..." The woman tried to move forward but her weak body enabled her to do so..."I can't come to you but I am so glad to see you..."

"Why Kyoko!"he shouted. "Why are you this way...!"

"This world has destroyed me Peter...The only thing I have left is her...Alice...my child..."

"No Kyoko! You have me! I'll protect you from everything as my father did...So please don't go!"

"Oh Peter...You are such a wonderful gift...You really are the only one that can save me...but I can't allow ..."

"Yes you can!" he said rushing towards her. But when he reached out to touch her his hand was stopped by a barrier. "Kyoko!" he shouted out.

"I am so sorry Peter...I can't stay with you anymore..."

"Remove the barrier Kyoko! It's using up all your magic..."

She smiled. "I c-c-can't Peter I must save Alice...and you from...the same fate that he …..." but the woman stopped talking and bent to the ground coughing up blood.

"Kyoko please! Stop using you're magic or you'll die," Peter said hitting the barrier.

Kyoko looked up at Peter. Her gentle pure ocean eyes gleamed with tears. "...I am so sorry Peter...I couldn't keep my promise to you...But I must leave you..."

"No I won't let you!" he shouted hitting the barrier even harder. "I won't let you leave me like my father. I will protect you Kyoko and Alice as well. I won't lose you!" Tears began to flow down his face. …."What about the others huh!...They still want you here!..."

"I know...it's the few that I still cherish...that are making me do this...I want to protect them to...That's why with this final spell...I can seal...all the dark power in this world...and finally be able to protect the ones …..I love..." She looked at Alice. "I …...will do this Peter!"

"NOOOOOOO!' he screamed with all the power he could muster.

Kyoko however ignored his pleas. She shut out his voice from her ears and didn't look at his sorrowful face. She put Alice down, weakly stood up and began to chant."Here...me …...Save this world from the darkness I let take over...Please...bring …..light back...in the hearts... of the ones...who have last their way...Please...God...forgive them for their sins and my weak soul...I will sacrifice...my heart to you so that...you will answer my …..prayer... to …...save them..." All of a sudden Kyoko's body began to glow. Peter shouted with all his might to get her to stop but she didn't. She chanted the same words over and over no matter how weak her body was. Soon, in no moment at all, the light around her diminished and she went to her knees. She turned to Peter. "F-forgive me Peter...My power wasn't strong enough...So now you all will...lose something precise to you... Please..." but before she finished her sentence to him her body was fading along with Alice's.

"Kyoko don't go!"

"Goodbye Peter...Please promise me that you'll find Alice no matter were she is and save this world..." Peter closed his eyes with tears gushing down and painfully nodded his head not wanting to admit her departure. She gave a tearful smile in the light and soon Alice and her vanished from Peter's sight. One to another world and the other to permanent sleep of despair.


End file.
